


Pop!

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shiro teaches allura new things, bubble gum, cute and fluffy, gifts from pidge, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Allura gets some gum as a gift and Shiro teaches her how to blow a bubble.





	Pop!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by an amazing anon who sent me this on Tumblr:  
> *pokes and whispers* Allura learns about bubblegum and wants Shiro to teach her how to blow a bubble.

Shiro ducked just as the Altean gladiator shoved it’s staff toward his chest. Quickly, he leaned on his hands and swung his legs at the robots joints causing it to fall to the side. Shiro activated his Galra arm and faked a swipe at the Gladiator’s neck as he said, “End training sequence.” 

The sound of clapping echoed throughout the training deck. As he slowed he breathing he turned towards the sound and found Allura smiling broadly at him. He wasn’t aware he had an audience and felt warmth creep up his neck as he returned her smile and pushed his hair back from his face. 

“Well done, Shiro,” she said and bent to pick up the towel and the water pack he had laying beside the entrance. He watched her bring over his things with his hands on his hips and trying very hard to focus on his breathing. He wanted to sound calm and collected as he said, “Thank you, princess. What brings you here so early in the morning cycle? Did you want to spar with me?”

His heart raced at the thought of her saying yes. They had only spared a few times in the past, but every session taught him something new and it gave him an excuse to touch her. Allura could take a punch and not bat an eye but Shiro focused on out maneuvering her. Allura prefered some distance between her and her opponents and relied on her strength when they were close. His best moves against her involved moving quickly, making her lose her balance to end up on the floor, with a little wrestling he usually managed to get her in a vulnerable position, which won him the match. He would tell her he won and feel her panting against him. She would laugh after a moment and then she would toss him to the side like a rag doll. It was amazing.

“You wish,” she said with a smirk and gave him the towel, “I was given a gift from Pidge and I wanted to share it with you before the others awoke.” 

Shiro wiped the sweat off his brow and asked, “You want to share one of Pidge’s gifts with me? This will either be very entertaining or very painful.”

“Yes, well,” she looked down and kick at imaginary dirt, “that’s why I wanted to share it with you. I was hoping you could help me avoid any… negative side effects of her gift.”

He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him. “I guess I haven’t been the only one to fall for one of her infamous pranks,” he chuckled.

Allura joined in the laughter and shook her head. “I do believe Pidge has gotten us all. So? What do you say? Want to risk it with me?”

With a smile he said, “Of course, princess, you can always depend on me. Let’s see this gift.”

Allura extended a closed fist and he watched her fingers flutter open to reveal… a pack of Spearmint flavored 5 Gum? “She gave you bubble gum?”

“Yes! So, you’ve heard of it?! Should we try it? I have so many questions!”

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Sure, let’s give it shot,” he said pulling two sticks of gum out of the pack. Stars, he couldn’t help but wonder, where Pidge had gotten a pack 5 Gum from? He shook his head almost unable to believe that he was about to chew some gum with Allura. “You know, on earth, offering someone some gum was a great way to start chatting with someone. I used to carry a pack of gum with me all the time,” he said and gave her her piece. 

Allura put the pack in her suit’s pocket and copied Shiro’s movements as he unwrapped the gum. “Chatting means to talk, right?” He nodded and put the gum in his mouth. “What made you decide you wanted to start talk to someone? Were you bored?” 

He watched her put the gum in her mouth and enjoyed seeing her eyes widen at the burst of flavor. “Don’t swallow the gum, just chew it. And to answer your question, um, I wasn’t bored,” he laughed and ran his hand through his hair, “I mostly offered gum to a pretty girl, you know, in hopes of… of, um…”

“Mating?” She finished for him. 

Warmth flooded his cheeks and he laughed nervously. “Uh, that was usually the end goal, I won’t lie.” He turned his head in an attempt to hide his face and blew a bubble. He wondered if Alteans had a casual approach to sex because he couldn’t believe how calmly she said that. When he heard a small gasp his whole body froze. Did he say that out loud somehow? 

He popped the bubble with his teeth and turned to face her again. She took a step closing the little bit of distance between them and placed her hands on his chest. Shiro watched her grow a little taller and he nearly gasped. Her eyes were wide and her gaze was firmly on his mouth, making him lick them as his own gaze dropped to her lips. “Um, Allura?”

“Can you do that again? I want to see how you did it. Is that why you call it bubble gum? Because it makes bubbles come out of your mouth? Where’s my bubble?,” she said.

He couldn’t help but laugh. Stars, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. He took a steadying breath and said, “Sure. First, you flatten the gum over the tip of your tongue. Then, you gently poke a little of your tongue out of your mouth and you blow to make a little bubble. Like this.” 

Allura’s eyes narrowed in concentration and her hand moved up to cradle his jaw as he blew a bubble. Chills ran down his neck and warmth claimed his cheeks under her attention. He needed to remind himself that this was just an innocent request. She was learning how to blow a bubble, not putting the moves on him. 

But then he got an idea. Gently, he kept making the bubble bigger and bigger until it popped in her face. She squealed and smacked at his chest. “Shiro! You frightened me!”

He chuckled, “Now you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, nonny <3  
> Let me know what y'all think of Pop! in the comments or show me some love over on [Tumblr](https://meli-writes.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
